Wireless networks have become commonplace. For example, wireless access points are used in both home and enterprise environments to provide an internet connection to a variety of Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) enabled devices. The access points typically operate using a version of the IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network protocol (e.g., the 802.11a, b, g or n versions of this protocol). Desktop PCs, laptop PCs, mobile telephones, Voice over IP (VoIP) telephones, tablets, net-books, video game consoles, digital video recorders, DVD players, video streaming systems, among other devices, can connect to wireless networks operating according to these standards.
To join a network, a host station typically needs to identify a service set identifier (SSID) broadcast by an access point and then perform a process defined by the 802.11 protocol to join the wireless network represented by that SSID. In some cases, the host station may need to authenticate itself to join a wireless network as part of this process. For example, to provide security, a wireless network may comply with established security standards such as WPA (Wifi Protected Access) or its predecessor WEP (wired equivalent privacy). In such cases, a device may authenticate itself to the wireless network by providing a password or key along with a service set identifier (SSID). Additionally, Wifi protected setup (WPS) provides a protocol that simplifies the process for users to create a connection between a wireless access point and a Wifi-enabled device.